


Knowledge is Power

by Loloshroom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also implied lauriam/blaine but you can read it as nerves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine centric, Gen, I stan Blaine fuck You, Suicide Attempt, The major character death is for Strelitzia, khux spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloshroom/pseuds/Loloshroom
Summary: There are too many books in this world to keep track of. One that holds all the answers, one that is all the the rules, and so on. Blaine spends most of his days reading, eternally curious about the future the foretellers are dangling so precariously in front of them. Collecting lux and saving other worlds, they feel like a bother to him, a second objective in the grand scheme of things. It grew boring and monotonous. Go out, fight heartless, save a world, go home, read, sleep, repeat. When Blaine was going home, passing by a girl with orange hair, is when his life changed.





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> The suicide part, if you want to skip it, is after the first horizontal line, and is all in italics, and ends at the second one! Safe reading!

There are too many books in this world to keep track of. One that holds all the answers, one that is all the the rules, and so on. Blaine spends most of his days reading, eternally curious about the future the foretellers are dangling so precariously in front of them. Collecting lux and saving other worlds, they feel like a bother to him, a second objective in the grand scheme of things. It grew boring and monotonous. Go out, fight heartless, save a world, go home, read, sleep, repeat. When Blaine was going home, passing by a girl with orange hair, is when his life changed.

She stood, hiding behind a wall, watching the fountain. Blaine never spoke to her, he merely watched. But there was something about her, a spark of familiarity. As if they were going to know each other, or something. But he shrugged it off, letting the crowd of people coming their way swallow him whole, and headed home.

By night, he was in his element, something he enjoyed. Chirithy stood on his bedside table, looking at him suspiciously, as he does every night. Blaine looked at the plethora of books piled around him, picked one, and read. Many books were way past overdue at the library, some he straight up stole, and others he borrowed from party members come and gone. It was weird, how he got to be a dandelion, he pondered, unable to focus on the words dancing on the page. His eyebrows narrowed, not wanting to think back on where we was just a few months ago.

_ “Join the dandelions, and no one will disappear in your life again.”  _

Blaine slammed the book shut, jaw tight, and kicked the blanket off of him. He stormed out of the room, and to the night air, Chirithy silent as ever. He found himself perched on the roof, hours later. In the distance, he saw someone else seated on a roof. Curiosity always getting the better of him, he leaned forward, squinting, seeing if he knew them.

“That’s Strelitzia.” A voice all too familiar said beside him. He scowled, crossing his arms and looking away from the source of the voice, “She too, is a Dandelion, if you’re curious.”

“I wasn't, but thanks anyway. Now can you get out of here?” Blaine turned his eyes towards the moon, shining just above the tower in the center of Daybreak Town. It would be breathtaking, if he had not seen this view thousands of times before,

“Blaine, I have something serious to ask of you.” She said, “Could you please look at me? Your hat covers your face well enough on it’s own to keep your brooding personality.” Blaine rolled his eyes, but did turn to face Ava, eyes not meeting her fox mask.

“Yeah and so does that gaudy mask. Do you ever take it off?”

“We foretellers keep the masks on t-"

“Yeah yeah I know, just get on with what you came here to tell me.” Blaine cut her off, and he could feel her getting more ticked by the minute. Good, she always got on his nerves anyways.

“I- The world is going to end Blaine.”

Time seemed to stop all at once. The wind in his face stopped flowing, his heart seemed to stop, and he couldn't breathe. Yet, he kept it cool, “Yeah, that's why I signed up to be a dandelion, right? So I don't have to be there for the war and stuff.”

“Yes well… I want you to help lead the other dandelions.” She sighed, as if she didn't want him to lead, “You and four others will be the leaders of the new world, an alternate reality, per se. The others will not remember the w- Are you okay, you haven't interrupted me in a long time are you feeling okay?” 

Blaine was tense, hands balling up on his knees. He felt like he was going to burst at the seams, “Why me?” He choked out, struggling to hold back tears. The urge to latch onto Ava and cry almost became unbearable, but he held it in, “Don’t you hate me? I’d be an awful leader and you know it.” 

“It’s obvious, Blaine. Don’t you see?” He couldn't see her face, eyes trained on the road below, but he could tell she was smiling, “Even if you don't lead, you do your best to stick with your beliefs. I trust that you will be a good balance for light and dark the dandelions need.” A hand was placed on his shoulder, firm but gentle. He finally looked at her, tear tracks getting deeper with each sob he emitted. What was the big deal? Most of his friends were dead anyways. He would rather join them than do whatever Ava wanted him to do. 

She pulled him into a hug, he cringed, wanting to push her away. And he didn't, instead he could feel his tears dry, leaving him wide eyed. Ava continued, “The rest of the dandelions wont remember the war. It's your job to keep them happy. Who would want to remember an awful event like that?” Blaine felt confusion and anger fill his stomach, an ache he knew wouldn't be settled. 

“Wouldn't they want something to fight for.”

“Who said they were fighting? That's up to you to decide.” Blaine felt his heart soar, pushing away from Ava with a bright look on his face. She nodded, “I knew you’d be happy after that.” 

“Ava, who will the others be?” Blaine asked in anticipation, anger after a lack of memory still festering. Yet, happiness was easily countering everything. Maybe it was Ava’s doing, no that’d be ridiculous.

“I can’t tell you that! The surprise would be ruined.” Ava put a finger over her lips. And yet, she jerked her head in a direction begging Blaine’s eyes to follow. And so they did, there he saw that same silhouette, and gasped. He heard Ava giggle beside him, and he shook his head, “You should get some rest Blaine. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.”

With that, Ava left, leaving Blaine to go inside and sleep. And yet, he never did. He just stared at Daybreak Town, absorbing the scenery of purple roofs and a star filled sky. He felt so small then, just a speck in a sea of purple. Unremarkable, and bland.

* * *

 

_ Blaine was standing on the top of the world. Wind tossing his hair all over the place. He was so high, he couldn't see anyone. He didn't cry, he never was one to let people see him for who he is. After all, everyone who was important in his life is dead. The raid boss got all of them, he was the only one who survived. He put a foot out, testing the waters. It felt uneasy, making his heart ache with sorrow. He put his foot back, closed his eyes. _

_ And he jumped. _

_ He didn't hear anyone, yet someone had to have been there, clutching his wrist like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Hell, it was the only thing keeping him alive. Slowly, he felt his body rise, and he was placed back on the roof of the tower. A woman with a fox mask stared at him, she didn't seem angry, or malicious in any way. And yet, Blaine felt nothing but anger towards her. _

_ “Who are you?” She asks, voice concerned, _

_ “Funny. I know who you are, Lady Ava, but you don't know me?” He laughed, sitting himself up, “I'm Blaine, of the Unicornis union. If you don't mind, I was in the middle of something so…” He waved his hand, ushering her off. He knows it's no way to speak to a union leader, but he couldn't care any more. _

_ “Are you alone?” She asks, then shakes her head, “No, that's a stupid question, you’re obviously alone…” _

_ “My party died, if that's what you’re asking. I have no purpose anymore. What's the point of fighting. Lux, protecting the light, saving people I don't even know? It's not worth it anymore.” He finally stood, coming just under eye level with her.  _

_ Ava simply held out a hat. A familiar hat. It was the hat of the leader of his party, the signature red feather still clinging onto it, “She would have wanted you to have it, Blaine.” Ava said, sad smile on her face, “She was a dandelion, a friend of mine. She said she wanted the rest if you to join, so you wouldn't die… But now this happened. Please take it, and consider joining the dandelions.” _

_ Blaine took the hat, staring at it, rotating it in his hands, “If I join..?” _

_ “Join the dandelions, and no one will disappear in your life again.”  Ava said, voice serious and resolute. Blaine nodded, now confidant in his answer, _

_ “I will.” He said, putting the hat on his head, adjusting it so it just barely covered his eyes, and smiled wide at Ava, who crouched down to Blaine’s height. She still seemed sad, which confused Blaine to no end, why would she be sad? _

_ “You can cry if you want. You don’t have to fake being strong.” She said, her voice was nothing but kind. Kind and wistful. It… Broke Blaine’s heart, if it wasn’t already shattered. And then he cried. Finding himself collapsing into her arms. It was pathetic, he knows it, but dammit it felt good. He needed that. _

* * *

 

Blaine wakes up on his bed, jolting up, heart pounding. He hated getting dreams about that day. They taunted him, like a carrot at the end of a string, dangling right in front of his face. He could never quite reach it. He looked around his room, about to ask how he got there, 

“I brought you inside! I was worried you’d freeze.” Chirithy said, holding a green book, “Lady Ava left this for you.”

“Yeah yeah great, but how did you bring me inside?” Blaine asked, perplexed as he took the book, flipping through the pages. A rules book, great. Fantastic. Just what he needed.

“Hard work and determination.” Chirithy said, coming up next to Blaine, cuddling in the blankets. Blaine always had a soft spot for the spirits and dream eaters, so he felt his heart melt when the cat-like creature curled up next to him, “So what does it say?” Chirithy asked, peeking over Blaine’s arm, who reflexively hid the pages, leaning away from them.

“Mind your business. It’s nothing that concerns you.” He snapped, unintentionally. Seeing Chirithy wilt made him sad, but he knew things had reason, “Ava gave it to me, since I’m gonna be a…” He paused for dramatic effect, watching the Chrithy perk up a little, “Union leader.” He sighed, flopping back down on the bed, then placing the book open on his face, hoping that he would be able to absorb the information better that way. Maybe the words on the page would seep into his brain through the skin or something. 

“That’s amazing! Aren’t you excited?” Chirithy lifted the book slightly off of Blaine’s face, only to be greeted with angry blue gray eyes.

“No, I’m not.” He said, sitting up, causing the book to land on his lap, amongst the other papers,“I am not fit to lead, Ava has placed her trust in the wrong person. I’m gonna mess it up. That's the only outcome.” He got to his feet, Chirithy just watching sadly as he walked out the door, “I’m going to go now, see you tonight.” He slammed the door and stormed off, melting into the crowd.

People of all different shapes, sizes, complexions, histories, and opinions pushed past Blaine, all hurrying to various worlds. He could feel a doubt weigh on his neck, his typically perfect posture ruined by one looming thought. All these people are going to die soon. He is not sure when or how, be he knows that they all will, and that it will be soon. The other dandelions, and the other union leaders, they know this, and the reality of the situation only just hit him. He did not notice when he bumped into a person, he had done that plenty of times, but this time the person fell. 

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry!” Blaine said, being snapped out of his dark thoughts, he crouched down, eyeing the other people around them, splitting up so they would not step over the two. The stranger looked up at him, trying to catch Blaine’s eyes, who just pulled down his hat, avoiding connections. Helping the stranger to his feet, Blaine said, “I promise to watch where I’m going next time, goodbye!” He said quickly, before turning around and walking off,

“Wait.” Apparently the stranger was not having any of it, gripping onto Blaine’s wrist tightly. It hurt with how hard he was being gripped. Blaine turned around looking at the stranger, “I simply must introduce myself.” They said, formally, and letting go of Blaine now that he was paying attention, “I am Lauriam. It is a pleasure to meet you, Blaine. Now, I will be off-”

“How do you know my name?” Blaine blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hands, face a little flushed, and covering his eyes once more with his hat,

“I beg your pardon?” Lauriam asked, voice edging on annoyance,

“How do you know my name?” Blaine said again, confidence rising in his voice, “I never gave it to you. Who are you really?”

Lauriam just smirked, “Nobody.” And then he turned around and disappeared into the crowd, and Blaine could feel himself get jostled by everyone else.

* * *

 

Blaine found himself on his roof again that afternoon, mind still puzzled by the stranger he had run into that afternoon.  _ Lauriam _ , the name struck Blaine as odd, hard to say. Not that his name was any better. Or that other person’s name… What was it again? Strelitzia?

Blaine gasped, eyes widening, “Augh fuck!” He said, biting his knuckle the moment the words fell out of his mouth. Luckily no one was around to hear him. Letting a sigh of relief escape his lips, he started to traverse the rooftops. Ruffling his hair, he searched the town for the orange haired girl. He forgot his silent promise to Ava. He wanted to meet her, maybe become friends. But actually talking to her would be a good start. He traveled on the rooftop highway subconsciously, already accustomed to traveling this way. He knew which routes got him to the library the quickest, and which people would let him run through their attics without him asking. He’s had several grand escapes which involved him getting incredibly close to the clock tower. He was well versed to say the least.

He eventually spotted her, perched on a roof near the center of the square. Shaking his hands out, and adjusting his hat to a proper low level as to hide his eyes, he approaches her.

“What’s someone like you doing up here this fine afternoon?” He asks, and immediately kicks himself for talking like that. He just wants to talk to someone like they are a normal person, not some romantic thing! What is he, an idiot? Luckily, the girl did not seem to notice what he said and was more scared of the fact that a person was even there to begin with. Strelitzia seemed to hide in her poofy dress, immediately snapping her attention to Blaine,

“W-who are you?” She spoke softly, voice cracking a little, and a stammer to really hammer home that she is not a very sociable person. Internally sighing, Blaine slowly made his approach, hands up, to show he meant no harm.

“I’m Blaine. I was just on a walk when I saw you, I mean no harm. Who are you?” He asked. Luckily, her face seemed to soften as she looked away, scooting over. Was she… Inviting him to sit down?

“I’m Strelitzia…” She muttered, looking away from him. He stood there for a second, and they sat there in an awkward silence for a solid minute until Strelitzia said, “Are you just going to s-stand there or are you- Will you sit next to me?” She seemed to catch herself sounding rude, and went with a kinder phrase of words. Blaine decided to do what he does best, awkward yet suave humor, 

“I’m not sure I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He said, chuckling to himself and made his approach to sit next to Strelitzia, “Do you sit here often?” He asked, biting back the  _ I saw you here last night _ he was ever so tempted to say.

“Oh! Yeah…” She sounded… Surprised? That he asked, “I uh… This is my comfort spot… I f-feel like I belong here. I also like watching people.”

“Me too.” Blaine admits and looks down at the square, and saw it was empty, “It’s a shame no one is here though…” He muttered, looking over to Strelitzia, who seemed to begin to stand up, and walk away, “Hey- Where are you going?” He asked, standing up too.

“I’m actually looking for someone, I’m so sorry that I have to cut our time short Blaine. If you want, we can meet here tomorrow?” Strelitzia asked, turning around to look Blaine in the eyes. Her piercing aqua eyes seemed to shoot Blaine in the heart, and he looked away, tugging his hat down.

“Will you need help? I can go with you if you want-”

“No. Thank you.” Strelitzia said with an odd sort of finality in her voice, her stammer disappearing for a moment, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with a kind smile, she turned around and walked away, jumping off the lower part of the roof to an alley below. Blaine smiled as he watched her go, then sighed.

“I’ll know you soon enough.” He said assuredly to himself. Then, he just sat on the roof of the building, watching the empty plaza, and listening to the sound of rushing water. As time moved on, he failed to notice the heart floating in the air and heading for the sky. 

* * *

 

The next day Strelitzia was not there. Blaine sat there the whole day, but she never arrived. She probably forgot.

* * *

 

It’s been three days, and Strelitzia has not arrived at the spot that she said she would. Blaine bites the inside of his cheek, pacing along the roof. Of course, she could have changed her mind about being friends, he considered, and then just decided to stand him up. Or maybe, her Chirithy told Strelitzia of all the things Blaine had done and advised her not to be friends with him. That was a possibility, what with his reputation at the library, it would only make sense that she should avoid him, the troublemaker he is. Sighing, he decided it would be best that he just sit there, and just admire the people below.

Tensions have been rising for the past three days since Strelitzia’s disappearance, unions have been collapsing into one another, and Unicornis and Ursus have been at odds with each other, and the other three are butting heads as well. Just on his way here, Blaine had to fight off a group of Ursus wielders accusing him of stealing their lux- (He didn’t, this time.) -and he barely made it unscathed. 

His eyes caught on a familiar head of hair, and his heart skipped a beat, hoping it would be Strelitzia, but the orange was pink instead, and the hope rising in his stomach was replaced with worry. It was that Lauriam guy, also from three days ago. Blaine’s mind had been trying to sort out his feelings on the boy, and he deduced that that fluttery feeling his heart got when he thought about his intense stare was fear and concern rather than anything else. Besides, he would probably die later, or forget all about the keyblade war anyways. 

Lauriam must have felt Blaine’s stare, because he turned up to the sky, suddenly distracted from whatever he was doing. His eyes searched the sky for a moment before falling on Blaine, aqua eyes gleaming. He smirked in a way that made Blaine go on edge, and then as quickly as Blaine had spotted him, Lauriam disappeared.

* * *

 

When Blaine arrived at the keyblade graveyard, he did not see Strelitzia, and anxiety fell upon him, “Oh, so I’m not last?” He said cooly, catching the attention of a girl and two other boys. Two of them seemed awfully comfortable around each other, prior friends, without a doubt. And the other boy, he seemed younger than the two of them, but his eyes shone of a story Blaine could not simply comprehend. After being around them for a while, and talking with them, Blaine got a good grasp of who they were.

Ephemera was a natural born leader. He was self assured, and quick to making friends, Blaine could tell with how kind he had been with Ventus and himself. But Ephemera seemed selfless to a fault, and was quick to make light of a situation, dissolve tensions with a tease at Skuld’s expense. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh sometimes.

Skuld was the real leader however. She was level headed, and reminded Blaine a lot of Ava. But not in a bad way, no matter how much Blaine hated Ava, she was still a good mother figure, and Skuld seemed no different. She seemed like she would protect her friends with her life, as shown by how suspiciously she keeps staring at Blaine, and he couldn’t blame her. He was shady looking, with the hat and all.

Ventus was a human manifestation of sunshine. Sure, he was down, confused as to why Ava would chose him, and Blaine definitely saw himself the most in Ventus. He seemed to want nothing more than friends, and to grow a new age for the world. Blaine knew the world would be safe in Ventus’ hands.

Blaine did his best to give off this suave and cool, yet distant persona that he had been keeping up for so many months, but with no sign of Strelitzia, the pit digging in Blaine’s stomach just got deeper and deeper.

“I’ll go look for them.” Ephemera said, and turned around without a second thought,

“You idio- I’ll go too, you two stay here, in case they come here.” Skuld, exasperated but still caring, chased after Ephemera, yelling at him to slow down along the way, and he just laughed, going faster. It warmed Blaine’s heart at how relaxed they could be, even on the graves of so many people.

“So… Blaine…” Ventus said, rocking back and forth on his seat on the ground, “What did Ava say to you? You haven’t talked about your encounter with her.” Blaine smiled sadly at Ventus, tilting his hat down.He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted,

“I’m sorry, did I make everyone wait.” The voice behind him made everything slow down. That was  _ not  _ Strelitzia. That was someone else.What happened to her? He should have helped her look for that person and and and- “My name is Lauriam.” Blaine whipped around, not noticing Ephemera and Skuld had returned.

“Oh, so you’re the fifth one! You did take a while.” Ephemera walked over to Lauriam and Blaine wanted to scream and jump in front of Ephemera to save him from whatever Lauriam had up his sleeve because _ that wasn’t Strelitzia and what is he doing here _ . Blaine’s hand instinctively went to the wrist that Lauriam had gripped so tightly all but days ago. He stared in horror as Ephemera and Lauriam shook hands, and a happy smile on Lauriam’s face only made Blaine feel sicker. 

As conversation spread among them, Blaine felt himself just staring at Lauriam, heart pounding so loudly he was glad for conversation because he could swear that if it were any quieter they would hear it and they would get the wrong idea. Soon he found his feet following along with everyone else, headed back to Daybreak Town. instinctively, he grabbed Lauriam’s arm before he could move, and waited for the other three to be a little ways ahead of them.

“Where is Strelitzia?” Blaine hissed through gritted teeth, “I knew to be cautious of you. How did you know my name and why are you here and where is she-”

Lauriam was chuckling softly, “Blaine, i already told you. I’m nobody. Strelitzia befell a horrible fate… Died almost a week ago now, about the time when we met…” Lauriam’s eyes looked sad, and Blaine couldn’t help but trust those eyes. They looked downcast, “I’m sorry, it’s a touchy subject… But Ava had foreseen this, and recruited before she passed. I was following her, keeping an eye on her and trying to prevent her from passing but... “ Lauriam’s voice was choked back by tears, and Blaine couldn’t even think that he would be lying. Slowly Blaine embraced him, 

“I’m so sorry… Ava must have told you of me when you learned you would be a dandelion…” Blaine whispered in Lauriam’s ear, “She told me about Strelitzia, and how she would be a member of the leaders… I’m so sorry i accused you… I swear Ava will pay for this.” Blaine said, shaking his head and letting go of him, “Will you forgive me?” Blaine asked, and then felt his hands get scooped up by Lauriam’s and held tight,

“Of course I forgive you. We’ll be friends from now on, right?”

“Of course.” And once again, Blaine’s heart kept beating fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I love Blaine so muchnnngnjn,jn
> 
> Tumblr: Mlmninjago


End file.
